Dagger Through the Heart
by potterride
Summary: Hermione was just a friend, a friend now going to Hogwarts. It will be hard to say good-bye, but ending the friendship, even harder.


The day after Hermione got her letter to Hogwarts, she was happy. More than happy, she was excited to go there and learn magic. However, the day after, all of her happy feeling just disappeared. She was leaving her normal life, to go off to a_ magic_ school. A school full of witches and wizards like her. When she comes back for summer holidays, nothing with be the same.

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about her friend, her best and only friend she had. She wasn't well liked at her school; she was classified as 'nerdy' and 'geeky'. Her best friend was popular, and would only hang out with Hermione when no one else was around. She was a nice friend, most of the time. She was independent, strong, but was too worried about her life. To Hermione, she was sometimes mean, too bossy, and too nosy. Hermione kept her mouth shut though; she only had one friend, why ruin it?

Hermione needed to explain to her friend where she was going. A friend cannot just leave for the whole school year and come back during the summer holidays. It was going to be too hard, to explain in person, with all the questions. Hermione knew that she was going to make - hopefully - new friends in Hogwarts, and needed to end her friendship with her best friend.

Hermione always went over the possibility of ending it, every time her friend said something mean or hurtful. She kept her mouth shut, even though the hurtful things put a dagger through her heart.

At last, Hermione decided to write a letter explaining to her friend, where she is going, and that she is ending this friendship. It was going to be hard to send it off; Hermione doesn't want to hurt her friend. She knew that she had to, for the good of the friendship.

_Dear Friend,_

_I hope that we will forgive each other one day, for you hurting me feelings and me ending this friendship. I never wanted it to end this way, I never wanted to hurt your feelings. I have been sent to a private school, where I hope that they will accept me. Not like you, saying those hurtful things to me, made me feel like you did not accept me. I have a heart and you do too, we are all human beings, no less from each other. I do not like hate you are dislike you, I just simply want to want to end this friendship. _

_This private school that I am going to, I hope that I will be accepted. I hope that you will still remember me, as an acquaintance. A person that never meant to hurt your feelings in any way. However, I will always remember you, as my only friend. I never forget the people who were in my life. You are a person who was in my life. _

_If I do not make any friends, I rather have no friends, than a friend who hurts me. This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. _

_I hope this is the right thing to do, because you hurt me with your words. I do not want to be hurt, I want to be happy. This letter will end our friendship, always think before you act. And always treat others the way they would want to be treated. _

_Thanks for being my friend, it really mean a lot to me. Nobody ever wanted to be my friend._

_I will always remember you,_

_ Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione shed some tears while writing the letter, it was hard. She still couldn't believe that she was ending it.

Hermione headed out the door, she was now going to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, the home of many witches and wizards. If only she could tell the future, then she would know if she would make friends. She hopes that she does not get into any danger, but does put a mark on history. She hopes that she will be safe from harm, but has many adventures. Overall Hermione hopes that she will be accepted for who she is.

**A/N:Hi everybody, I was actually feeling very sad when I wrote this. I based this off of my own feelings. Meh, hopefully I made the right decision. I want to thank my subconscious(s) and my BFF for helping me. Sigh this story helped me get my feelings out..thank you story! IM NOT CRAZY! WAIT TILL YOU READ THIS OTHER STORY. THAN YOU CAN SAY IM CRAZY! Anyways and congrats to bittersweet x on ther 30th story which is soooo sad the story i mean. But CONGRATS BITTERSWEET X KEEP WRITING! OH YEAH THIS IS MY 10TH STORY! -cheers- oh wait this is my 10th story...ohhhhh**

**sigh...good luck with life people**


End file.
